Forbidden Love
by Jay Feathers
Summary: "How can I tell him?" The blonde-haired Chosen sighed. Colette finds being normal isn't so easy. Regal is there to help. One-shot.


Forbidden Love

* * *

Just a quick oneshot I had to post before someone like Taryn finally killed me. Enjoy, and send suggestions for others. I have too much time on my hands.

* * *

"How can I tell him?" The blonde-haired chosen sighed and swung her legs lightly over the stone fence near Flanoir's church. With half the group gone on errands, now was the perfect time to tell _him_. Not to mention that the falling snow would make it _so_ romantic. She sighed again, looking out over the city.

"Is something wrong, Colette?

The chosen jumped, too far into her thoughts to hear the muffled footsteps of one of her companions.

"Oh, Regal! I didn't hear you coming!" The girl lifted her legs over the side of the wall so her back was facing the city. "Is there something you needed?"

Regal moved to stand next to her, admiring the carvings of the false-goddess Martel. "I was just wondering what had you so deep in thought that you didn't notice me, even with the crystal's amplifications. Is there anything you need help with?" As the girl looked down, Regal added, "'within a group, one is never alone.' Any one of us will do anything to help you."

Colette smiled slightly. "Thanks Regal, you always know what to say." She looked at the church for a while, not really seeing anything before continuing. "While I was growing up, I was being trained as a Chosen. I didn't mind it, especially since it was all I had ever known. It properly, memorize this passage, show no negative emotions, do not grow attached to people.' I was supposed to die in a few years, so why not. I listened to the priests. When my mother tried to make me more... human, I..." Her voice broke with shame and tears poured silently from her eyes. "I told the priests and they took her away to be dealt with by Cruxis. One of the coffins in the Tower of Salvation was my mother's. I never told them anything after that. I distanced myself from everyone, Frank, my biological father included. Nothing could get through until Lloyd came and started to pull me out. As soon as Remiel came though, it went back to the way it was for a while. But after the events in the Tower, it was like a now beginning. I wasn't going to die. I could live! The only problem is I don't know how. All these emotions I've repressed are coming up and I don't know what to do with them. I don't want to keep them away anymore. Fear, hate, jealousy, love..."

Regal looked at her, startled. "Love? Love is forbidden? Why?"

"Love is a weakness and should not exist in the heart of a Chosen. It makes too many bonds that will interfere in the work of a Chosen. You feel compassion for the people: not love" Colette recited, as if to her priest-teachers. "And now it's all coming up, and I don't know what to do!" She rested her head on Regal's shoulder, her feelings for Regal stronger than those for Frank as a father-figure. "I don't know what to do," she muttered tiredly.

Regal turned and hugged Colette close. Colette would've been the same age as his daughter, had Rodyle not killed the pregnant Alicia. "You do not have to worry about showing emotion. Those who are too scared to use them, or those who let their emotions control them are the weak ones. Let your emotions free, and follow your heart."

Colette gave one last shuddering sigh before nodding and backing out of the embrace. "Thanks Regal, I will. And thanks for being a good father to me. I'm sure Alicia is happy." She smiled and walked a few steps.

"Colette," Regal called, smiling softly. "Thank you." As the blonde Chosen turned to walk away, he added, "and Lloyd is in the inn."

Colette tripped, then stood up hurriedly, brushing snow off her clothes and brushing profusely, before walking quickly to the inn, trying to ignore Regal's chuckles, and wishing she didn't have angelic hearing when she heard him remark how cute they'd be together. And his comment about wanting grandchildren was not needed. Well, not if she wanted to stop blushing before she saw Lloyd. Maybe, just maybe, she'd try some of this 'forbidden' love for herself.


End file.
